Matt Hazlm
Matt Hazlm is a character made for entry for Fun 'n Fruity. It's made by alexdavid4. Appearance Matt wears a full yellow hazmat suit with helmet to protect him from radiation. To power up his gun, he uses a container with shards of uranium that emits green lightning energy, as a power source for his minigun. The minigun is tinted green, representing his FoF. No one can see behind his mask, but by default, his face shows a angry expression. Personality Matt Hazlm is normally quite royal towards Fun N' Fruity and hot headed by many occasions such as intruders keep on running away from him due to how slow he is, or people insulting him. By being loyal, he accepts any tasks sent by the president such as guarding the second line security or taking out a group of intruders. He stated that wearing a full hazmat suit with a minigun and container at the back restricts him from maneuver properly. Hes apparently engaged with his minigun. Without it, he'll be pretty much become worthless and sometimes heartbroken for 2 days. His main tactic during battle is just to fully spray immense ammount of bullets. It always doesn't work when facing a fast opponent, thus instead to throw his uranium at them as the 2nd and best option or charging up homing bullets if he has enough time without getting interrupted. One good thing from him is his intimidation onto civillians or others. They surely don't want to mess with him with his giant minigun. No one knows whats his body look like behind the suit and mask except himself. Moveset Upgrades *Increase Health (5+/1 Point) *Increase Uranium energy Capacity (5+/ 1 Point) *Decrease Cooldown (-0.2 Sec/1 Point) As a Boss Has a total of 2 phases: 1st Phase: *110K HP *10 Speed *Spawns right at the middle of the area. Sidewalks left to right and sometimes moves forwards or backwards depending the distance from player. *Rapidly fire volley of uranium bullets nonstop. Only disadvantage is it's hard to aim and turn around. Yet, if carelessly caught into it, builds up heavy damage due to rate of fire. Each bullet deals 5 damage, yet fires at a rate of 20 bullets per second (100 total damage) and a 1/4 chance to deal DoT of 10 damage for 2 secnds (20 total) each bullet. DoT can stack up if not careful. *Recommend using a very fast character and circle around him, as it normally takes time for him to aim towards you directly. However, the more players, the more it scrambles with his AI. Reward: 10K Gold 7K EXP 2nd Phase: *230K HP *12 Speed *Spawn the same area as his first phase. Swaps his AI to default (follows the player). *Same attack as phase 1, but damage increased for 6 for each bullets, now fires 14 bullets per second and 1/3 chance to deal DoT of 12 damage for 2 seconds. *Throws a spare uranium shard towards the player. Releases a large cloud of uranium radiation that deals heavy DoT of 40 damage every second the player is in the effect zone. *Stops his normal attack and charges for 4 seconds. Releases a barrage of 5 uranium energy bolts towards the nearest 5 players. Each deal 30 damage and a chance (1/5) inflicts DoT of 10 damage for 5 seconds. *Peridocially releases a uranium powered shield around him that absorbs range damage for 3 seconds. *When defeated, returns to the middle and charges for 10 seconds. Also warns the player that hes charging a giant attack. after 9.9 seconds, charges too much that his uranium shard exploded, thus finishing the battle. Causes a anti-climatic scene. '''Reward: '''220K Gold, 35K EXP Trivia *Somewhat resembles a Heavy from TF2 *The name origin for Matt Hazlm is Hazmat, the Haz"mat" for Matt and Hazlm for Haz. *The Hazmat suit has a Pinewood Logo on it. Don't ask why. *You can see an opening between his neck. Not sure why the radiation won't affect him... Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Radialem Category:Fun 'n Fruity